<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dammed and Pleading by redknives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854671">Dammed and Pleading</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redknives/pseuds/redknives'>redknives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catholic Guilt, Choking, Church Sex, Churches &amp; Cathedrals, Corruption, F/M, Gen, Innocent Reader, Praise Kink, Priest Kink, Religion, Voyeurism, degradation kink, forgive me Father for I have sinned, probable breeding kink idk, sexy war criminal is a priest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redknives/pseuds/redknives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent God loving reader confesses to sinful feelings about priest!zeke. How will the saintly Father Zeke take this confession?</p><p> </p><p>(if religious imagery makes you uncomfortable do not read i don’t wanna offend anyone i just have a lot of religious guilt that took the form of horny)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zeke Yeager/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>did i try to make this gender neutral and then gave up near the end? yes. is this my brain rot about sexy monke man war criminal and the idea of church sex? yes. </p><p>anyway i hope you enjoy this will have two chapters so have fun you crazy sinners</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The few stars in the sky were your only source of light for the run down the road. With the late night breeze weighing down on your rosary covered neck, the sins you bore were an anchor in your stomach.</p><p>  You couldn’t even fathom what you had done. Partially due to the fact you, frankly, had no clue and, partially due to it feeling akin to having bathed in wickedness. You were a devout since the day you were born; on your way to becoming a nun for heaven’s sake! Yet there you were rubbing your thighs together in sin. Thinking of Father Zeke no less.</p><p>  Despite living in the monastery the new priest being the talk of the town was obvious. Known and admired for his commanding physique and intimidating presence, Father Zeke was making headway with his inspiring sermons every other week. The sanctuary was enraptured by every word he’d speak, being so faithful and yet enchantingly comedic made a deep impression on the congregation. He was new, passionate and, powerful it was no mystery as to how he quickly rose to small town fame.</p><p>  With how much you mentally scolded the women of the church for their advances towards father Zeke: whispering words of lust during mass, meticulously dropping napkins in front of him, offering to help assist in his bible study, your hypocrisy only added to the now growing list of sins in your moral repertoire.</p><p>  Initially these <em>feelings</em> started off as nothing more than pure admiration. The way Father Zeke would command himself as he stood next to the alter, the passion from his voice appearing in drops of sweat upon his temples, even how he’d remove his glasses to emphasize the importance of the word of God. It captivated your mind yet as the days grew longer and dimmer so did your thoughts.</p><p>  Admiration turned into what you could only assume was a small crush; one you would’ve had when you were first in bible school at the age 5. Yet there was always something less innocent in the air than in the days of VeggieTales . Whether it was how your hands would get sweaty and hot at the thought of seeing his sermons or, the way your brain would short circuit and lower stomach would twist when you’d make eye contact, everything felt different as if needles sat under your skin.</p><p>  It was close to unbearable yet livable, all until you accidentally caught the priest behind the cathedral last month. Coming back from assisting with communion setup, you saw him out the corner of your eye walk through to the sacred garden. You slowly peaked behind a statue of The Virgin Mary to watch the Pastor. Standing next to the statue of Saint Peter, the reflection of the sun off the stained glass windows illuminating his grey eyes through his glasses, and thick cross ring upon his middle finger.</p><p>  You watched him take a slow draw from the cigarette between his finger. Carefully watching the way his lips curled over the thin paper, how his free hand raked back the loose hair in front of his eyes as he inhaled, and tilt his head back against the brick wall his eyes slowly closing as he exhaled the smoke. You could’ve sworn you had seen an angel in the moment, and all you wanted was to see more of him. Did he have scars from wings under his Deacon collard shirt? How would those careful hands feel on yours? Maybe his eyes shined gold when he was satisfied? You wanted, no, you needed to know the answers.</p><p>  While you admit you did highly <em>admire</em> the minister, you had always found solace mostly in your long time priest Father Erwin. He was truly like a second father to you; always being there for prayer and, exactly what you’d need now, nightly confessionals. That’s precisely why as you stepped barefoot through the wooden cathedral doors, a wormhole in your stomach formed.</p><p>  “F-Father Zeke?”, So this was the consequence of sin.</p><p>  Standing in front of the pulpit with black jeans and matching button up, roman collar shining through, was the last person you’d wish to see; Father Zeke. Turning towards you the Father slid up his glasses with a soft nod, relaying the sign of the cross before he spoke.</p><p>  “Ah, good evening my child; why is it that you’ve come here?” The confusion in your face seemed to be evident, Zeke taking that as his cue to speak. “Father Erwin was called in for a birth tonight so I’m here in his place. Is there anything you may need my assistance for?,” the heat on your face contrasted from the cold outside air; if you had a choice you’d leave immediately but, there’s no bigger sin than lying.</p><p>  “Um...confessional, Father. I need to confess my sins.”, the words came out like posion as you attempted to calmly hold eye contact. Sinning was one thing but, refusing to confess to God was far worse. Years of bible school and prayer made sure you knew better than to let your personal feelings get in the way of the lord.</p><p>  With a low hum the pastor motioned to follow to walk towards the back Confessional Booths. You couldn’t believe what you were about to do, the heat in your cheeks getting warmer with each step; all you could do was silently pray that Father Zeke would understand that falling to temptation was the work of the devil, not you. You weren’t wicked you just fell victim; just remember what you were taught:</p><p>
  <em>  ‘The devil prowls around like a roaring lion, seeking someone to devour’.</em>
</p><p>  “I take it you’re not confessing to wearing that in a place of worship.”, Father Zeke’s words pulled you back into reality as you looked down at your attire; you didn’t even take into account how sinful it was to wearing just an above the knee night gown and jacket.</p><p>  “I apologize, Sir; I was in a rush....”, the words trailed off, prompting a light chuckle from the minister as second wave of embarrassment began to hit you.</p><p>  “I’m only joking my child, take a seat and we can begin your confession.”, with these words and one more push of his glasses, Father Zeke laid a hand on your shoulder before making his way into the dark box. It was frankly embarrassing how such a simple touch made your body light on fire but, you pushed that aside as you took your seat behind the wooden wall. Closing your eyes and with a calming breath and the sign of the cross, you opened your heart to The Father, Son and, Holy Spirit.</p><p>  “Forgive me Father, for I have sinned,”, the words left your lips with ease. Being a devout, the ‘perfect christian’ some would even say, you’ve confessed since you could talk. This small box was a gateway to every honest thought you’ve ever had.</p><p>  “My last confession was 8 months ago; these are my sins. I confess that i have thought and acted upon some impure thoughts, Father. Much worse, thoughts of a minster of God.”. There was a slight shuffle from the other side of the confessional followed by a low hmm. You steadied your heart rate as you continued. “I apologize to say this Father but, the minster of my thoughts happened to be you. As I highly respect you, I assume my thoughts were tainted purely by the devil, Sir. I apologize”.</p><p>  For a few seconds there was a still silence in the air, you could almost hear the remnant echos of your confession bounce off the small cathedral room walls. Slowly opening your eyes you peaked through the mesh holes of the booth; you could’ve almost sworn you saw a hint of a smirk.</p><p>  “What do you mean by acted upon these thoughts, little one?”, the words were gentle, cautious even, though you slightly shuddered at the new name.</p><p>  Clearing you throat of nerves you lightly placed your hand over your rosary, crossed your legs and, spoke the truth.</p><p>  “I...truthfully Father, I am not fully sure what it was I did. I’ve never felt such feelings before....all I knew was something was wrong with me. Honestly, i’ve had strange feelings like this for a while now. When I see you now my stomach flares up, I can’t help but want to see more of you Father.”. The words hitched in your throat at your own embarrassment, would Father Zeke think differently of you for this? Would he judge you?</p><p>  You reminded yourself this confession was for you and God, your embarrassment had nothing to do with you getting into heaven, and you knew this. Taking a breath you continued once more.</p><p>  “Just this night Sir... my mind was plagued with thoughts of wanting to see you. For some reason as i imagined you looking at me, scolding me even, my body would react so strangely, especially in my most sinful of places. For the most part I could only rub my thighs together and...think of you, Sir. But, I quickly grew confused and frustrated; I shamefully brought my hand down at one point. I remember thinking of your hand there instead of mine, Father. Once I was brought back into reality, I knew only temptation by Lucifer himself could cause me to sin such as that. I deeply apologize, these are my sins.”</p><p>  Three seconds of silence had never felt so long in your entire life. Was he disappointed? We’re you corrupted by the devil? How were you ever going to get into heaven now? Questions ran marathons through your head until the silence was cut by a laugh. A soft subtle chuckle just as loud as a pin drop.</p><p>  “Well this is certainly a new one.”, standing up from his seat in Confessional, Zeke walked towards the large door you entered and opened it. “Would you be willing to follow me, my dear?”, he asked rolling up his button up sleeves.</p><p>  What was going on? This certainly wasn’t how a typical confession would go, maybe this is what happens when your sins offend even the clergymen. Were you going to be removed from the church? Confusion whirled through your subconscious as you got up, unable to make eye contact with the Father you confined in.</p><p>  With a light pat on your head Father Zeke leaned down, and whispered deeply in your ear; “Good girl”. If your face wasn’t red before you were certainly on fire now. Every thought and question you had went out your ears immediately, all you could think about was the growing familiar feeling below your abdomen.</p><p>  Mindlessly following Father Zeke you held down your night gown as you walked; you had just confessed, so why were such feelings returning so suddenly? Why did such a simple whisper of praise make you so aware of how you felt...down there? And what was that subtle wet feeling growing down there as well?</p><p>  So lost in your own body you didn’t notice where you were brought to until you looked up. There in front of you was the church pulpit. You’ve seen it thousands of times before, the large depiction of Christ’s crucifixion stood in front of an even larger stained glass window of the first Easter. Numerous candles aligned the steps leading to the alter, dimly lightly the empty place of worship. You’ve seen the scene almost everyday since you were born, yet why did it feel so different tonight?</p><p>  “If... I may ask Father, why have we come to the alter during Confession?”, your words came out softer and more shaken than you expected. Your eye would’ve stayed forward if Father didn’t softly lift up your chin making eye contact.</p><p>  “We’re here for your penance, my dear. What you’ve been feeling is the age old sin of lust. While it is understandable how as you grow older your desires will change and grow, now as an adult you’re thinking of me and imagining things you’ve never felt before.”, You struggled to hold on to the conversation, his words went in one ear and were desperately trying to stay there while the undeniable wetness in your panties plagued your mind.</p><p>  “W-what should I do?”, it was shocking to you how the words melted out your mouth, lips quivering just to feel something anything at all. A soft smile appeared of the pastor’s face, carefully moving his hand off your chin to place a loose hair behind your ear before he spoke.</p><p>  “You had mentioned during your confession how you were unsure what you did earlier this night, yes? Well I want you to show me.”</p><p>  “I’m sorry, Father, huh?”, you must’ve been hearing things wrong, right?</p><p>  “I would like you to sit down on the steps of the pulpit, face me, and show me how you sinned. Show me what you did while thinking of me, show me your desperation, your longing for redemption in the eyes of God. Plus, if you’re going to sin like some unruly town whore, you might as well do it correctly. You can be a good little sinner and beg for my forgiveness, can’t you?”. The words were sharp and cold yet engulfed your body with flame.</p><p>  You didn’t even notice how you nodded your head; hardly noticed how Father took a small packet out his back pocket, taking out a single cigarette. And only slightly caught the way he lit the smoke on the sacred prayer candle, and took a seat in the closest pew. Despite your waning mental strength you did fully catch one thing. The way his lips confidently curled around the bud of the cigarette, how he spread his legs and slouched on the pew as he inhaled and, the soft reflection of from the candles against his glasses as he tilted his head back to exhale.</p><p>  As you began to sit down on the steps, mirroring your shy sinful position you were in only hours before, you thought to yourself about the situation you were now finding yourself in. There was no way someone as saintly as Father Zeke would sin so openly like this, there’s no way this could be wrong right? After all, he did say this was your penance, and receiving such an intimate penance from a godly figure must only be blessing. You were meant to take this penance with thanks so, like the perfect Christian you’ve been your whole life, you signed the cross, mumbled a prayer of thanks and, spread your legs for God’s forgiveness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 of Dammed and Pleading</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bet y’all thot i forgot..... cause i did but anyway! here’s your porn it got a lot more attention than i thought and even some request to make this a series my tiktok is phantom.gutz so if you have any questions or anything hmu there </p><p>(mlm version coming soon)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  <em>Technically</em> <em>speaking</em> you could say Zeke was a Godly man. </p><p> </p><p>   Despite only becoming a priest recently, Zeke’s had much experience with the ‘Religious Experience’. Crosses hanging on every wall, cookie cutter families of 4 in matching Easter service outfits, the faithful white picket fence suburban dystopia; frankly it made him sick. </p><p> </p><p>    Preaching, the word of ‘God’? It was for the birds, the bees and,the stupid if you asked Zeke. Yet, according to his brother it was the perfect job for them. </p><p> </p><p>  Living his fake life as a traveling pastor was easy for Eren; he’d go into a new town, preach the same sermon of his tragic life story, bang a couple of touch starved church wives and, he’d skip town to repeat. He got what he needed and left right after, what more could he need? Eren truly felt like a saint recommending the job to Zeke.</p><p> </p><p>   “Come on, it’s easy! You can go in looking like a bum and still get anyone you could ever want.”, Eren bragged tying back his long hair before taking a swig of beer. The two had been living in motel to motel while Eren ‘worked’, and Zeke couldn’t wait to escape.</p><p> </p><p>    “I’m not doing that shit. You know how much they hate people like us, if you get caught we’re dead.”, rolling his eyes at older brother’s words, Eren sat on the couch watching the local channels of whatever state they were in this time. </p><p> </p><p>   “Well I’m not gonna get caught, do you have any idea how good these Church milfs feel? They’re not allowed to masturbate and their husbands don’t even try make them cum, <em>they believe i’m their God with just one hand</em>,”, the younger said with a laugh as he wiggled his free hand’s fingers. </p><p> </p><p>   With a groan of disgust Zeke sat down on his bed, scrolling through his phone for potential jobs. It’s not like he didn’t love his brother or anything, but with the shirts scattered across the floor and being kicked out the motel room every other night; he was at his wits end. As he scrolled throughout the job listings one started to catch his eye.</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>‘Seeking a Roman Catholic Priest to provide Roman Catholic Services</em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>Services will include Mass, special services, and reconciliation to support the missions and responsibilities of Joint Expeditionary Bases. Stay, as well as, utilities, food and, uniform will be provided.’</em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>  For a second Zeke genuinely considered the position. All he had to do was spew some bible words and he’d have a place to live with a congregation of people at his beck and call. But could he really even do this? It had a long running plan and provided everything he needed but, could he really fake a persona for that long just accomplish his goal? In a place that was his own personal hell? (Plus, could he really trust Eren by himself?) </p><p> </p><p>   Days went by before Zeke decided to go along with it. He was the older, more thoughtful of the brothers so he figured if anyone should be taking one for the team, it was him. Not even to mention, Eren was making substantial more progress with their work since he developed the pastor facade. So, with a made up license and cramming of the sacred prayers, he became Father Zeke. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>——</p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>    Saying he was a saint was far from the truth, he was perverted , rude and, manipulative. You weren’t the first or the last lust confession he heard, but your innocence made you the funniest. The way you shyly mumbled your words as you confessed, the way he could hear your legs shaking behind the booth, how you cautiously would peak through the mesh for his approval; he’d have so much fun ruining you. </p><p> </p><p>    He couldn’t even wait till you were done confessing without thinking about your oh so unholy sin. Secretly palming himself through his jeans he watched in delight as your guilt covered you. Were you wet right then? Does your body feel hot wishing to be touched? Maybe you whimpered his name into your pillow when you dared to touch yourself? Did you question how sinning could ever feel so good? Oh, you poor misled soul. </p><p> </p><p>     After some quick thinking, he figured the position you were in now was the best way to corrupt your innocent soul.  His eyes starring daggers into you as your thighs slowly rubbed together, your hand rubbing through your panties begging for the same release you had before; avoiding eye contact with Father Zeke. </p><p> </p><p>   With an inhale of smoke and judgmental sigh, Father Zeke got up from the pew and squat down in front of you. Trying to hide your embarrassment and stifle your moans, you tried to close your legs; until Father Zeke grabbed and lifted your thigh, cigarette still in hand. </p><p> </p><p>    “Jesus, you move like a newborn fawn,”, Zeke said using his freehand to slide off your soaked panties and grab your own sinful hand. “Look at me.”, his words were powerful and commanding, you couldn’t help but raise your head and gasp at his hand on yours. </p><p> </p><p>     “I-I’m sorry father, I’ve only done this once.”, your innocence was seeping out of your mouth like posion, and zeke loved every second of it. That familiar smirk crossed his lips as he spoke. </p><p> </p><p>    “Don’t fret, little one, I know you wish my hand was here instead of you,”, with his large hand on top of yours he moved your fingers slowly upon your delicate clit; eyes closing as your free hand moved your mouth to hide a whimper. “This hand will help get your sinful filth out of you, so beg for my forgiveness. Look at me plead for me to forgive you.” </p><p> </p><p>    You had never felt so dirty before. Knowing you had Father Zeke touch you so sinfully, it couldn’t be right. Your sinful lust must’ve rubbed off on Father Zeke, you could barely look at him, it was wrong and against everything God could ever want. But, as your hand began to shake with each move Father made with your fingers, you couldn’t hold back your moans; wondering why the growing heat in your stomach felt so good. </p><p> </p><p>   “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry Father, please forgive me! Your fingers feel too good Father, my stomach feel so weird, please, help me.”, your words came out as moans, begging to feel some form of release from sin. Eyes slowly trying to shut as your chest heaved, hips bucking against your connected hands; feeling so so close. </p><p> </p><p>   “I said. Look at me.”, Zeke ordered, dropping your thigh; placing the burning cigarette in his mouth to use his now feee hand to cup your cheeks so your eyes were nowhere else but on his. Your moans grew louder and louder, legs shaking as you watched Zeke’s smirk grow, eyes going hazy as you felt your release explode out of you with a squeal of a moan. </p><p> </p><p>   “You look so pretty when you cum for me, little sinner. Did you know that?”, his words barely made sense to you, your mind still dazed from the high. The one thing you could make out was the missing hands on top of your own and your cheeks, and Father Zeke raising his hand to his hand sucking the tips with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>    Quickly trying to catch your breath, and your senses, you cleared your throat and grabbed your panties as you spoke. “Thank you...for helping me, Father. I Should be going now.”, your words were as shaky as your legs. You certainly must’ve stayed to long, and not to mention you had done something so rude in such a holy location. Standing up you were pulled down, unsure if it was due to the weakness in your thighs or Zeke’s hand on your wrist. Throwing his cigarette down and smushing out the flame, he looked at you and spoke. </p><p> </p><p>     “Oh, I don’t believe you’ve been saved from sin yet. You’re so steeped in the sin of lust, my little fallen one, you’re practically begging for me to fuck the lust out of you.”, you could’ve sworn his words had fire implanted in them. The hairs on your arms stood up, yet if your face felt hot before it definitely was on fire now.</p><p> </p><p>   As your brain attempted to comprehend how deep your sins must lay to distract you, Father Zeke lifted you up and placed you upon the alter, his body standing between your thighs. The look in his eyes was hungry, primal almost, it sent a shiver down your spine. This penance was so different than the years of ones you’ve had before, it was really okay right? No, you shouldn’t be questioning this. This is what God must desires out of you, and you always obeyed his orders. </p><p> </p><p>   So lost in your thoughts you only came back to reality as you felt your wrist  being held together. Father Zeke had untucked his shirt from his now lose, and pulled down, pants, his hand holding together both your wrist as he pushed up his glasses. </p><p> </p><p>    “Put your hands together in the prayer position, and as I fill you of God’s grace keep them there. Okay? Everything’s going to be alright, little lamb.”, for the first time since your confession Zeke sounded sweet, gentle and, caring. Your heart thumped and eyes started to glisten with tears, why were you so happy? Of course, you loved that you were getting penance from someone you so highly respected; but as you nodded your head why did you feel so comfortable at his will? </p><p> </p><p>    Putting your hands together in prayer, Father Zeke released your wrist with a smile and pushed leg back towards your chest; the cold air of the chapel making you whimper as it hit your sensitive folds. With a low shush Father Zeke didn’t hesitate to lick his four fingers and lightly rub against your wet pussy. You held back a moan and reflexively covered you mouth breaking your prayer position. With a sigh Zeke removed his hand and grabbed your wrist.</p><p> </p><p>   “You dare sin on the alter and disobey me?”,  your back arched missing the feeling of his hand, as you whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>    “I sorry, Father. You just make me feel so nice I can’t help it.”, your words came out mumbled, already out of breath at the simple touches. Carefully putting back together your hands. </p><p> </p><p>   Zeke smirked at the desperate look on your face, he loved how dumb you got like this, he almost wanted to keep you. Then he came up with an idea, removing his own rosary off his neck he wrapped it around your hands and wrist. </p><p> </p><p>   “You must keep your hands together, you wouldn’t dare break such a sacred rosary would you?”, his words were almost as gentle as the hand he used to push back the hair on your face. The effect he has on you was truly mind numbing, it was an art the way he his words coaxed their way to your heart and squeezed it raw; at this point you couldn’t even tell if it was your belief in God or his words that made the rosary around your wrist feel like an unbreakable chain of faith. All you could do was nod. </p><p> </p><p>    Zeke could barely wait much longer to destroy you. He lined himself up against your entrance and slowly pushed his way in; the pain and pleasure you felt as your walls expanded instantly drove you over the edge. Your hands desperately trying to stay together as your moans came out with a mixed of pained groans. </p><p> </p><p>    “Oh, Holy Mother of Jesus!”, you shocked yourself at the use of Saint Mary’s name in vain, yet your brain couldn’t even form an apology as Father Zeke continued to fill your fresh cunt. </p><p>  </p><p>    God how Zeke loved pretty virgin pussy like yours. Walls so tight, clit so desperately puffy; as he bottomed out in you with a satisfied groan he noticed the tears slowly falling down your face. Your moans were so pretty and pained Zeke had to stop himself slamming into you immediately. Yet, before he could even fully  pull out your moans grew more rapid and breath hitched, your legs shook and your walls squeezed around his cock as you came undone crying even harder as you did. </p><p> </p><p>   “Fuck- you already came again for me? You’re such a good whore, you know that?”, Zeke’s groan could barely keep his Priest facade in check; but he knew he wouldn’t need to for much longer. Looking down at you he almost laughed at the empty look on your face, he could tell the moment he touched you were the type to go dumb and he couldn’t wait to see that face ok you. </p><p> </p><p>   “Now, listen here, I want you to recite An Act of Contrition Prayer as I fuck your little cunt senseless; you can do that can’t you?”, the words could barely make a dent in your brain as they reverberated off your skull. Needing to catch your breath from your mind numbing high. </p><p> </p><p>    “What...What do you mean, Father? I wish to be good for you...and for you to rid me of my sins, b-but I need help to understand.”, Your words were as light and hazy as your eyes and it drove Zeke mad. He couldn’t even stop himself from slamming back into you with a groan, desperately trying to hold himself back. </p><p> </p><p>   “Ah, you do know how to pray, don’t you?”, Zeke asked pushing glasses up not minding his hair sticking against his sweaty forehead. You nodded through a moan, hands carefully staying together. “Good girl, so be good and recite the prayer.”.</p><p> </p><p>                <em>Oh my God,</em></p><p> </p><p>  Zeke slowly began thrusting in and out of you, the feeling drove you mad as you tried to continue the prayer. </p><p> </p><p>             <em> I am heartily sorry for having     offended Thee</em></p><p> </p><p>   “Fuck, you feel so amazing. You will be a pretty mess for me, won’t you, sinner?”, Zeke’s words grew cold and thrust grew harsher; for a second you could’ve sword his grip on your thigh felt sharper. Yet you didn’t have a chance to question it as he removed his glasses and placed a hand around your throat. Your breath hitched with a moan and your words only formed a mumble. “Pray like you mean it, as if you aren’t some dirty slut desperate for my cock.” </p><p> </p><p>            <em>and I detest all my sins, because I dread the loss of heaven and the pains of hell;</em></p><p> </p><p>  As Father Zeke groaned his grip on your neck loosened, you almost thought he was calming down before his hand landed on the rosary around your neck. Before you even realized it you were pulled forward by your rosary now face to face with the Father as tried to continue. </p><p> </p><p>          <em>but most of all because they offend Thee, my God, Who are all good and deserving of all my love.</em></p><p> </p><p>  “Yeah, that’s right. I can feel the fruits of my spirit rot within the mere gaze of you, sinner.”, Your moans couldn’t be kept to a minimum, the feeling Zeke so deep inside you was driving you nuts. If you dared to look down you swore you’d see the outline of him moving inside you; but you couldn’t even attempt as Zeke’s eyes were drawing you in. We’re they shining gold?</p><p> </p><p>         <em>I firmly resolve, with the help of Thy grace,</em></p><p> </p><p>   Your mouth opened in a silent cry as your back arched, your head falling back as Zeke moaned into your neck, leaving bites and lightly sucking on the skin around it. Through your teary eyes you saw the large stained glass window of  The Last Supper on the wall of the church entrance. </p><p> </p><p>    “Now  tell me,” Zekes voice was deeper than before, “Who’s your God?”.</p><p> </p><p>     <em>to confess my sins, to do penance,</em></p><p> </p><p>  “Answer me.”, Zeke pulled your neck forward once more, forcing eye contact as he slammed harder in you making you yelp in pain. Your mind was so hazy the only words that made sense were the prayer you spoke, yet the light from the candles almost made it seem like Father Zeke has wings growing from rips of his unbuttoned shirt. </p><p> </p><p>           <em>and to amend my life.</em></p><p> </p><p>  “Answer me, you dumb slut. God, Look at you getting off on getting fucked in a church, what are you a demon?”, the heat in your stomach only grew at his words, how did it feel so good? “Who’s your God?”. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>                     Amen!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>   All it took was a single swipe of your clit with his thumb to drive you other the edge. “It’s you!Oh, my god! Its you, you’re my God.”, as you threw your head back the words came out like they were a prayer you always knew. Your walls clenching around Zeke’s cock making him bottom out inside you with a groan. The sound was so heavenly to you, you couldn’t even hear the sound of your rosary breaking around your neck; or the feeling of him cuming inside you.</p><p> </p><p>    For a while the only sounds you could hear was your own heavy breathing and the bouncing rosary beads rolling down the steps of the alter. Your heart rate decreased and you looked to the man who was on top of you moments earlier. When did he pull out? And, when did hs nails get so sharp? Before you could question anything more you smiled to yourself and your world went dark. </p><p> </p><p>   His eyes shined gold, and you knew you saw wings. He was definitely something of an Angel. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>